As the World Falls Down
by davidbowieschinagirl
Summary: Sarah is suddenly stopped from her quest for Toby because of Hoggle and the Goblin King's trickery. Now trapped within the illusory world of the mirror, she must deal with Jareth's affections, as well her her new-found adult body and feelings. It is up to Sarah to please the Goblin King and break out of his fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah bit into the peach her friend Hoggle had given her.  
"This is delicious, thank you Hoggle. I was so hungry." Sarah said, as she continued to bite into her juicy treat. Hoggle slowly backed away from the girl.  
"Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry." He whispered as his eyes dropped to the ground.  
"Oh Hoggle, what have you done?" Sarah asked, slurring her words. She dropped the peach and struggled to stand, leaning against a nearby tree.  
"You don't know what sort of a position you put me in!" Hoggle countered, his voice cracking and uncertain.  
Sarah collapsed in front of him, her body limp and her breathing shallow. Hoggle reached out to check her pulse, placing his wrinkled hand on her neck. Her pulse was noticeably reduced, but undeniably stable.  
"Hoggle" Jareth snarled. As Jareth appeared behind him, he placed an arm over Hoggle's trembling shoulder. Hoggle jumped and turned around, as if though a particularly vicious pixie was gnawing on the scruff of his neck.  
"I did what you told me to do. I gave her the peach… and she took a bite out of it."  
"Do you know why she took the peach from you, Hoggle?" Jareth asked candidly. With his free arm he amused himself with his magic crystal ball, allowing it to dance on his fingertips. Hoggle's body continued to shake, without giving him a chance to answer, The Goblin King responded for him. "It's because she trusts you, Hoggle. You really are a monster, aren't you?" Jareth pulled a small pouch from his pocket and tossed it at the smaller goblins feet. "There's your payment. Now disappear before I destroy you." Jareth snarled cruelly.

Hoggle bent before Jareth and picked up the black pouch. He already knew what was inside. He pulled apart the drawstrings and rummaged through; he could hear the clinking of different precious stones. Hoggle tightened the bag and turned to leave his master.  
"Oh Hoggle, thank you again- for all your help", Jareth sneered callously. The smaller creature turned to meet The Goblin King's gaze. Hoggle opened his mouth, as if he had something measured, some sort of verbiage to counter with. His eyes shifted back to Sarah's limp body and his mouth closed immediately.

Jareth picked up Sarah and held her face close to his own. "You can't resist me for long-not where you're going." The girl stirred from her insentience. Sarah's eyes fluttered opened, sleep still fighting her.

"You have no…" but whatever Jareth had done to her had worked. Her eyes rolled back and closed.

"Oh Sarah, I'm only doing all of this because I'm _so_ engrained within your reality. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me to be, little girl." He stroked the Sarah's cheek and chuckled.

Sarah awoke in a strange bedroom. Her hand smoothed over the fluffy silken comforter that she lay under. She traced the stitching, her eyes traveling up towards the rest of the room. It was an ornate white room, full of both silver and gold decorations. Magnificent pieces of furniture with gilded trim heightened the elegance of wherever it was she lay. Her mouth pursed, questioningly, as she slipped out from under the comforters onto the chilly marble floor. As she walked she felt a sudden chilly breeze. "I'm no longer in my clothes!" She cried out, pulling against the pure white slip that clung to her body. Modest in fashion, it bore no cleavage. The gown fell to just her ankles, and had long unadorned sleeves.

She tip-toed over to an incredibly large, full bodied mirror. Her mouth dropped and with a sudden jolt she let out a piercing scream. There she stood within the mirrors grace, "Surely this can't be me." She touched her face, noticing the roundness of her cheeks had subsided. Her neck was longer now, and she was certain she was taller. Had she been sleeping for that long? The roundness that she carried in her middle had moved. Her body was now that of an adult. Hips peeking from beneath the gown and her bosom discredited any sort of childish notions she could have maintained about her identity. Her puckered, questioning lips settled into a half smile. "I'm an adult now. I'm not a little girl."

"Miss?" A scratchy voice came from the other end of the room. Sarah's hurried feet pattered through the doorway, stopping short of an incredibly large dresser, located near the door to the room. "I heard you telling, and I was afraid something might have happened to you."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sarah looked the bizarre looking creature up and down. The dresser was elegant, made of marble. The creature's eyes were apparent within two large mirrors, and its mouth was outlined in a middle drawer that slid in and out when it spoke.  
"It would be a very boring existence for me if I just told you everything you asked." The dressers clanking mouth opened and closed and it spoke.  
'_Well at least I'm used to this.'_ Thought Sarah, angrily. "Alright then, what sort of riddle?"  
The drawer opened and began to flap excitedly, "I'm the brother of the blind fiddler, but brothers I have none, how are we related?"  
"This is ridiculous you know", Sarah jeered.  
"No it's not, that's what you have to do!"  
"Who says that I have to answer your riddle?"  
"Well, I do. I suppose." The drawers glad flapping resigned to slow and steady movements.  
"Fine, I'm the brother of the blind fiddler, but brothers I have none? Well, then the blind fiddler would be my sister. Is that right?" Sarah asked, now pacing back and forth.  
"I don't actually know." The drawer announced.  
"Well, it makes sense in my head." Sarah replied.  
"Yes, I suppose it does. In any case, you're in the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. The Goblin King Jareth has brought you here. And I'm Diana; I'm an enchanted dresser.  
"I want to leave right now." Her amusement with her newfound adult body and senseless riddles had suddenly lessened, as Sarah realized the alarming nature of her situation.  
"I'm so sorry Miss, but you're not allowed to leave this castle." Diana responded, regretfully.  
"You don't look like you could stop me." Sarah huffed, raising herself to her newfound full stature.  
"No Miss, in fact you're more than welcome to leave this room and explore. But please, be careful. You'll just wind up right back in the castle. That's part of its charm, I suppose. Although, I haven't seen my mother in _years_."

Diana continued on, and while she bemoaned the loss of her relationship with her mother, Sarah took a few steps frontward. Her pace increased until she walked right passed Diana, jogged out the door, and ran through the nearest hallway.  
"Windows, windows, if I can find a window maybe I can see a door from outside". Sarah thought. She flew passed pictures, doors, and beautifully decorated rooms. There wasn't a single window in view. In place of where windows should be, there were only mirrors. Exhausted, Sarah collapsed on the icy marble floor. She turned her head to see Diana standing just past the doorway, her tone was apologetic.  
"I'm sorry, but the castle has a mind of its own. If your intention is to explore, it will let you. If you want to run away, it'll have you run for days. But you'll always end up right back where you started."

Self-conscious, Sarah picked herself up and straightened herself and her gown.  
"How much time has passed? Where is Toby? Why am I an adult now?"  
"Oh let's see. I think it's been nine? No! Ten, ten years Miss Sarah. I don't know any Toby, but there is a little boy who Jareth is awfully fond of. You should see him Miss Sarah, the boy has Jareth's eyes! I think his name is also Jareth."  
"And my body?" Sarah's eyes trailed down to her feet as she sized herself up again.  
"Well Miss, you have been asleep for a very long time." Diana cocked her head and continued, "Perhaps it's because you never did stop aging?"  
"Ah, that makes…sense." Sarah mused for a moment. "If I aged, Toby must have as well. Didn't he?"  
"I don't know Toby, but if I did, and you have, then he must." Diana nodded in agreement with herself.  
"And then, where is he?" Sarah asked.  
"Who?"  
"Jareth!"  
"Oh! I wouldn't know; he has his affairs to attend to. But, I was told to get you ready for a special party tonight!."

Sarah frowned, but there was no helping it. This was Jareth's game, and she knew had to play by his rules. She turned to follow Diana and walked into the bedroom.  
"Don't worry Miss Sarah! Your Jareth will be back soon!"  
"He's not mine." Sarah retorted.  
"Oh but Miss Sarah, but he is! What sort of a man cares for his sleeping beauty like he did? Miss Sarah, he's made certain you were cared for you until you've woken up, and this whole party, you know it's just for you"—Diana's voice trailed off suddenly. Her wood frame trembled and her mirrors snapped shut.

Sarah turned around quickly, and there he was. Standing in front of her was The Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah collapsed to the ground; her white nightgown sprawled around her as she clutched her raven hair. Out of all the people in Sarah's life, her father, step-mother- none of them rendered her in such terror the way that _he_ did. From beneath the strands of her hair, she peered up into his chatoyant eyes. The strangeness of his eyes enthralled her. '_They're so much like a cat's eye.' _She thought to herself. Jareth stepped towards Sarah and Diana with immense indignation.

"What have we here, a cowering child and her enchanted toy? How utterly cliché, Sarah." He breathed in deeply and shifted his gaze to Diana. "Diana, I thought I told you what would happen if I ever heard you running your preposterous, ignorant mouth." But the dresser remained noiseless, its mirrors and drawers rattling in sheer panic.

Sarah lowered her hands from her face and rose from her cowering position. Even if he was the Goblin King, now she was a woman. A child may not have been able to deal with such a man, but maybe now she was stronger, smarter. Sarah realized that there was ample opportunity to discuss her current predicament.  
"Where is my brother, Toby!" She shouted to Jareth

For a moment, and only a moment, The Goblin King looked hurt at Sarah's impulsive surge of courage.  
"Sarah, I have your brother. I've treated him like a son; I've actually grown weary of being weary of him."  
"I want Toby back so I can go home! Please, just let me look normal again, give me my brother back and send me home!" Sarah's eyes gleamed with her newfound boldness. As a child, she cowered in front of him.

Jareth moved towards Sarah, his hand outstretched. "Why don't you go back into that beautiful room, dress in the gorgeous dresses that are inside. If you want to act like an adult, now is your chance. This world is your fantasy, all your desires encased inside a striking crystal, don't you think?"

Sarah couldn't help but feel somewhat thankful. What Jareth had said was entirely true. '_This is what I've wanted. To grow up, live in a beautiful castle, much like a princess. If this is my fantasy, there must be a prince nearby. But where could my prince be?' _She looked to the Goblin King and realized, _'When a princess grows up she becomes a queen.' _It was all very strange, as a girl she couldn't truly gauge the feelings that she had for Jareth. Did she appreciate the adventure, the willingness to do anything for her? Of course, Sarah was but a girl. Now, when she looked into Jareth's eyes, she felt a combination of anxiety and tenderness. She felt sympathetic for his attempts to win her attention. After all, he was giving her all she had ever wished for.

Jareth angrily walked over to the enchanted dresser and slammed his fist down. "There are very few things I've asked of you, you useless piece of scrap wood. I'll take you back to the old junk lady, and make sure I give you back in the manner in whence you came!" Jareth's crystal was now blinking wildly, as was the dresser. The beautiful polished marble faded into an ugly, rotting brown wood.

Sarah stared, unable to move. The dresser let out a miserable creaking groan, snapping her out of her stupor.  
"Stop it! Leave Diana alone!" She slapped the crystal from Jareth's hand. The crystal fell from his black, gloved hands and made clinking noises as it rolled to a stop. The dresser gave a sigh of relief, as the dreadful wood finish faded back into the striking marble. Sarah's eyes burned with resentment. '_How could I ever think about him in a way other than wicked? _

Jareth turned to see the crystal ball lying on the floor vanished in a glow of vibrant rings of light. In that moment he looked as if though he would destroy everything he touched. Instead, he turned to where the crystal vanished. It then reappeared, dancing on his fingertips.

Sarah stomped her foot angrily and threw her arms at her sides. "Where is my brother?" She shouted at Jareth.  
Jareth's crystal, still dancing on his fingertips, began to emanate a pure white light. As the light faded, a picture within the crystal became clearer. There was a baby boy with a sweet face being cradled by an ugly old Goblin woman. Sarah's eyes glazed over with tears of relief. She pressed her hands to her face and breathed in deeply. '_Thank Goodness, Toby is safe.' _She thought to herself. '_But why is he still a babe? Why am I an adult?' _She mused on.

"Your brother is safe. I've made certain to cause him no harm. Technically Sarah, you've made it to my castle within the allotted amount of time. I grew impatient and brought you here myself. So here is my proposition, Sarah. You must find the gown I've set out for you within my palace. Since it is within your determination to defy me persistently, I will not just _give_ you the clothes you must wear. Instead, you must find them in the castle. You'll have three days to find the Gown, the shoes, and a beautiful necklace. With those three items, you may enter the Grand Ball. At the ball, I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will dance like a princess and entertain me. If you fail to attend the ball, or if you fail to please me- I will send you back home." Jareth cleared his throat and continued. "I will simply send you home as you are: an adult girl-child, with no younger brother under her arm. Do you think your familiars at home will be pleased? They probably wouldn't even believe it were you, Sarah. What would you do then? You couldn't return to your old life, and you certainly wouldn't be allowed back here."

Sarah's eyes were brimming with anger. "That's not fair at all! Why on Earth am I in this stupid body? Diana said ten years had passed!" She tearfully recounted what the enchanted Diana had shared with her.  
Jareth smirked. "Have you ever had a dresser drawer be aware of the time? No Sarah, this is simply another gesture of my…regard for you. This is another of your deepest wishes: to grow up. Isn't it awful when we actually get what we want? No one really knows what to do when they get their coveted dream. You've obsessed for so long, that I'm sure there's nothing else you're even capable of thinking of. So I've taken care of that too, I've given you a task, an impending future.

"I look like this because I've wanted this? This isn't what I wanted; I'm telling you what I want. I want my brother, I want to be normal, and then I want to go home!" Sarah cried, practically begging.

Jareth looked unconcerned. "My dear Sarah, no one tells anyone their deepest dreams. If they're found out you'll only deny them, of course. People aren't truthful. Everyone desperately wants to be vulnerable, but in the end, it's unbearable."

Sarah was tired of Jareth's rambling. "Have you never been close to the person you love? It's supposed to be wonderful, not unbearable!" Sarah's air of confidence faltered. "Isn't it?"

Jareth's crystal stopped spinning slowly, fading back into the air. His usual antagonism and wit was replaced with what Sarah assumed to be their first sincere moment. "It's the most painful thing in the world." Jareth responded. He continued, "I'll give you the first clue, Sarah. Here is your riddle, dear girl." As quickly as Jareth came, he vanished. In his place was a levitating scroll that read:

"_I'm needed and necessary when the winter months nip at your rosy heels. You can find me hidden in the highest tower, locked away among hundreds of strongboxes with unbreakable seals. If you walk away, I must pursue. Be careful the collector, he lives there too." _

"Jareth! What is this nonsense? Collector? Strongboxes? I should assume I'm looking for shoes, shouldn't I?" Sarah turned to Diana, who still had her mirrors clasped shut. Sarah couldn't help but smile a little bit. Perhaps if Jareth was getting more honest, he wasn't as much of a monster as she made him out to be. "Diana, where is the highest tower? I've got something important I should be doing right about now."


End file.
